Friends with benefits
by JukaJobs
Summary: No actual story, no romance, just smut for the sake of smut. (I do not ship Dan and PJ in a romantic way)


The room was crowded with screaming teenage girls, but Dan's eyes found PJ's every few seconds. He did always enjoy the Summer in the City event, but they had plans for later in the evening and the British boys didn't know how long they could still wait. The llama obsessed boy decided he couldn't. He shot the storyteller with his half closed eyes and he got the message, following Dan to the men's room.

Dan couldn't control his desire anymore. The door to the toilets had been closed for half a second and he was already grabbing his friend's collar greedily. He pushed the other boy against a wall in the back of a cubicle and kissed him. Their tongues danced, synchronized, but not for long. Dan wanted more. He started to unbutton PJ's shirt furiously, almost ripping it apart. He needed more. PJ was taken aback in the first moment - he had never seen the other boy so desperate - but it quickly turned him on. He took Dan's hands from his shirt, showing that he wouldn't need any help with that. His friend started to work on his own clothes then, opening it as quickly as his trembling fingers let him, and was naked in some seconds. PJ was still not completely undressed. He could have been faster, of course, but he liked how the other boy's eyes devoured his body and showed how hard he was trying not to supplicate for more. PJ's hands got closer and closer to his fly, but his movements were getting slower. Dan didn't care about his dignity anymore. "Please! I need you inside me! PLEASE! I'll do anything, just fucking do it!" he begged. His voice showed how desperate he was and that made PJ smirk. "Anything?" "Anything!" "Kneel." Dan did it obediently. His friend had finally reached his zipper and said "you know what to do now, don't you?" Dan instantly moved his hands to PJ's crotch and got under the pants, touching the warm skin that he wanted so much. He pulled all the clothes that were hiding what he needed in that moment, opened his mouth and moved his head forward. His friend was huge, but he wasn't surprised. He had got used to it. It wasn't the first time the two boys had got intimate, but a blowjob had never been included in the 'benefits' of their friendship before.  
Dan opened his mouth and moved his head forwards. PJ's dick was hot and throbbed. He moved the tip of his tongue around it softly, tracing curvy patterns on it's delicate gland. PJ let out a moan, making the other want him even more, and entwined his fingers in his friend's dark hair. Dan used more of his tongue to make circles around the head of the cock in his mouth, getting closer and closer to the tip. When he got there, it got faster. His head bobbed up and down and he started to deep throat PJ, who had never felt a pleasure like that and threw his head back, moaning loudly as he felt Dan's tongue caressing his gland slowly.  
And suddenly, it stopped.

PJ was abruptly pulled back to reality. He stared, bewildered, at Dan, who had got up. "What happened? Why did you stop?" the confused boy asked. "I think it's my turn to have some fun" his friend answered, looking intensely into his green eyes. Dan got closer to the other boy, kissed his neck softly and whispered "I want you to fuck me so hard I can't walk" He planted a kiss on his friend's lips, muttered "get inside me, PJ" and nibbled on his earlobe.

PJ lost all the self-control he had ever had. He turned Dan around and thrust into his friend's hole, making gasp loudly. The tanned boy did it again and again, gaining stronger moans as a reward. Those incredibly sexual sounds could drive anyone insane, including PJ, who started to breathe heavily and fucked Dan like he had never before. He hit the other boy's prostate and made him cry out in pleasure. He reached out and grabbed his friend's hard member for a moment. Both of them had enjoyed the feeling and Dan's entrance got tighter as he came, screaming his friend's name. That was enough to send PJ over the edge too and he came while pulling out.

PJ leaned on the wall of the cubicle and Dan sat down on the closed toilet, both trying to catch their breath. "We should put our clothes on... our fans are probably waiting for us." The boys got fully dressed and PJ opened the door of their cubicle. "Wow, imagine if someone had wanted to go to the toilet... Dan, are you alright? You're so quiet right now" and then he saw how his friend took a step forward and winced. "Hey PJ... you know when I asked you to fuck you until I couldn't walk? You kept your promise..."  
And the boys walked away, Dan still limping.


End file.
